


【坂银】七年之痒·番外①

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 全文。





	【坂银】七年之痒·番外①

**Author's Note:**

> 全文。

CP：坂本辰马X坂田银时  
从属：《七年之痒》番外①

◎ABO私设有/生子/孕期R18警告  
◎设定挺重口的您真的要看下去吗  
◎与椋夏的联动  
◎七年之痒正文直通车

※孕期R18严重警告。是主体情节。请反复确认您不雷之后即可下拉食用。GO↓椋夏.ver

 

㈠是和点我收获坂银美好爱情的接力呜呜呜

㈡她真好啊呜呜呜呜呜呜呜!!!

By.(没有脸打下自己的名字呜呜呜

———————————————————————

坂本这次回来也是很快就离开了。

见到生父后怀里的小家伙好像变得活跃了些，银时倒在沙发上无聊地发呆的时候总能感觉到他在里面不安分地动弹。

不过坂本也还算有良心隔三差五往家里寄东西，之前时不时一贫如洗的万事屋竟然变得有些丰盈。当然和他怀了孕之后根本懒得去打小钢珠也有关系。

...

"银酱我能摸吗？"神乐蹲在沙发边上，"啊，小心一点哦。"怀孕了之后银时也不再穿之前的紧身衣，一是自己难受，二是孩子难受。松垮的水纹和服少有的被认真穿着在身上，神乐小心翼翼地摸了一下，小家伙也配合地动了动身子，她眼里闪起了星星，银时揉揉她的头。

果然还是小孩子啊...

...

"好吵啊..."银时推开卧室的门，"啊银桑你醒啦。"新八和神乐正准备带定春出去，"有客人来了哦，我们这几天晚上会在姐姐那边过夜的，先走啦。"两人关上了门，银时的脑子还处在当机状态。

"...你怎么在这里..."厨房里熟悉的卷毛惹得他心头一颤，"啊哈哈哈难道我不可以在这里的吗？"坂本扑上来蹭他，"好啦好啦我知道你来了别这么激动。"银时推开他一点，对视了一会儿后踮脚点了一下他的唇，"欢迎回家..."

"嗯。" 

"所以你在干嘛呢？"银时洗漱完出来，"啊哈哈...本来是想给你做早餐什么的..."坂本指了指垃圾桶里的不明物。

银时竟然少有的没有嘲讽他，"那我来帮忙吧?""啊，好啊。"

说是银时来帮忙，其实基本都是他来做，坂本就来洗洗菜递调料之类的，不过一顿饭也还算比较和谐地做完了。

"...金时你不吃吗?""是银时啊银时...没什么胃口..."银时眼前的东西只被吃了大概三分之一，"这样对你的身体和他都不好啊..."坂本坐到他身边，轻轻摸了摸他的腹部，"听话，吃一点。"银时看着他把食物送到自己嘴边，犹豫了一下还是给他面子咬了一小块。

"等..."喉间突然泛起一股怪异的感觉，银时推开他的手，绕到另一边跑进厕所。

撑在洗手台边干呕了两下，坂本也跑进来轻轻抚摸他的背。"一直都这样吗..."银时没有否认，"对不起啊..."坂本从背后缠上他的胸前，脑袋埋在他的颈间，像一只委屈的狗狗 "没事的啦，很多人都要经历的嘛..."银时抬手揉揉他，"辛苦你了..."银时握着他的手搭在已经明显隆起的小腹上，"你在这样他可要不开心了哦。"小家伙轻轻移动了一下，坂本笑了笑，"好。" 

稍微喝了点水，喉间的恶心感下去一些，但还是浑身不自在，银时靠着沙发边，脚翘到坂本腿上。

"...呐金时...""嗯?"银时放下漫画，"...其实这几天是我发情期..."银时愣了愣，"你不会要现在...""我我我不会太那个...的...""不行。不要。不可以。"银时又回到漫画中，"我知道你最近...""No。"银时拒绝的斩钉截铁。

坂本心里也清楚十有八九会被拒绝，但还是有点失落，抬手轻轻摸了摸他的小腿。银时知道这几天是要委屈他了，便没有拒绝，但当他发现空气里的信息素密度不对劲的时候已经来不及了。

"喂..."银时稍微把腿抽回来些，"抱歉...我..."坂本脸上已经失去了往日的从容，但还是在耐心忍着。

最后反倒是银时受不了了，主动骑着他的腿吻上去。

"金时...""好歹叫对一次吧..."银时脸上也泛起潮红，周身散发出草莓的甜味，也夹着些牛奶的鲜香，和带着清新鸡尾酒味的信息素交缠在一起，不久便被显得有些匆促的坂本轻轻推倒在了被褥上。

发情期促使人的欲望猛增。上次见到银时直到现在为止的半个多月他都忍着没有碰过他一次，回来报喜两三天却又回到船上忙着跟进商谈过后的事情，所幸这次贸易相当顺利，半个月过后他就能给自己放至少一个星期的假待在地球。坂本的掌心包围着银时的后脑勺，撑着他脑袋一部分的重心手背轻抵在被褥上，下面是有些硌人的榻榻米。

他虽急促，却也不失温柔地流连于银时的喉间，舔吻着身下人炽热的脖颈肌肤，下唇抵着喉结部位，牙尖轻轻掠过那往外凸起的顶端。坂本深深地告诉自己一定要小心，不由得开始紧张起来，又同时因为发情期的精神压迫致使他额间开始冒起了细密的冷汗。他不敢喘气，离开银时的喉咙后慢慢起身，双手覆在身下人的胸膛上，手指卷过衣衽一边便轻易地将和服扯开了一半，微凉的指间温度在银时乳首之间游走，捏起那两点逐渐硬实起来的红缨，坂本这才晃神般地发现似乎因为怀孕，连乳房都胀大了些许，本能地亢奋一阵子后又不由自主地往下轻划至了隆起的腹部。

悉数褪尽身上所有衣物，银时似乎没了刚开始那般的勇气，变得比平时被动了不少，或许仍是心存顾虑。他的身体明显已经起了反应，面颊上泛起的潮红久久未退，咬着下唇死死盯着微皱眉头将手覆在他腹部上迟迟未动的坂本，“喂…辰马，你还在磨蹭什么？”

坂本如梦初醒般地晃过神来。明明已经获得了银时的许可却仍然犹豫着到底要不要因此而放纵一次，他其实不太懂孕期状态下的性事该如何进行，只是尽他所能地小心翼翼走着每一步。被银时催促了一番才回神，他低声道歉后便握住身下人的性器，拇指指腹揉捏着顶端的软肉，掌心包围上的温热开始上下流窜，另一只手涂满润滑油探上银时的后穴，找准穴口的位置动作熟稔地伸手指进去进行扩张工作。

“呃…”不论做过多少次情事都仍旧没办法忽略体后被异物侵入的痛觉，银时只能咬着牙降低自己的闷哼音量。坂本的手指在穴中扩张，紧绷的穴口稍微有些松弛，自己的性器也仍旧在被抚慰着。银时微喘着气，勉强睁开眼睛望着坂本那对如水般幽深的蓝眸，眼睛眯起，甘愿的沉沦随着眼底的爱意一同往外流出，“辰马…”

听见身下人如此轻声地叫唤着自己的名字，坂本心头一热，由发情期和本身的欲望交织在一起产生的情欲和躁意猛地冲上神经，升腾于血液之中，他心痒难耐。他很想再次压上银时的唇瓣，狠狠地吮吸着他唇间的甜味，碍于扩张动作尚未完成，他只能拧着眉头，加速了手上的进程。不久便终于认可火候已到，退出穴中的手指转而抓住银时的大腿往外张开，早已挺立起来的阴茎冲着已经打开的穴口直直地顶入，身下人尖叫一声，随之而起的呻吟声陡然拔高。

乖乖夹紧自己腰身的双腿在发着力，坂本刚进入还需要慢慢动作来润开紧紧吸附着异物的肉壁。银时有些艰难地起身，搂住他的脖颈胡乱般地往他脸上落下毫无规律的亲吻，不同于以前的乳房有些垂下，腹部的弧度轻轻抵在坂本的小腹上，忍受着体内异物的逐渐顶入，自觉慢慢放松身体后方便坂本更加深入。

双舌交缠，湿热的气息与浑浊的空气混为一体，银丝连着两边的舌尖被拉起。不受控的津液流出嘴角，夹杂着从喉间溢出的喘息呻吟，与潮红的脸色一同勾引着坂本。“辰马，辰马…”不知道从何时开始在做爱的时候不断喊着爱人的名字已经成为了银时的习惯，或许是这个名字过于朗朗上口，亦或者是他知晓坂本偶然透露过一次的希望，在一场激烈的性事中喊着他的名字直到声音嘶哑。

坂本身下开始有所大幅度的动作。他腰身用力，控制着自己的性器在濡湿的肠道里来回抽插，每每顶向最深处时都有一种难以言喻的快感麻痹了自己的神经，宛如兴奋剂。完全放松的小穴接纳着异物迅速的一进一退，这个时候却因为腹腔有些轻微的不适而单手松开坂本的脖颈，顺着自己的意愿慢慢往下躺回被褥上，双腿张得很开迎合着坂本的行动，双手却抚上自己的腹部，指尖泛白。

“嗯啊…轻、轻一点…哈啊。”小穴被不断操干着，肉体与精神上的舒爽却让自己的意识走向模糊。嘴角不断有津液往外流出，口中的唾液变得粘牙，他说话接近含糊不清。“肚子有点…疼。辰马…”

坂本猛地一惊，忽然慢下来的动作却让银时不习惯了。“让你轻一点没让你慢下来…蠢马。”

“可是你还怀着孕…”  
“烦死了，我介意了吗？”

他的眼珠紧紧地将目光锁在了银时一览无余的小腹上，不小的弧度时时刻刻都会作为清醒剂及时地给自己注射一针。银时扶着肚子，额头冒汗，咬着唇面色似乎不太好。坂本心一软，思虑着到底要不要再继续下去的时候没想到银时掐了他一把。对上身下人怨怼的猩红眼眸，“喂，你在发什么呆。我自己有分寸，要是真的受不了了我会憋着不讲吗。”

坂本有些慌乱地跟银时道着歉。重新动作起来的性器在肠道里来回抽动，他的眼神时不时瞥向那个圆鼓鼓的肚子，连接着小腹一同隆起的弧度看着让人心痒痒。白皙的肚皮看起来圆润光滑，银时捂着肚子的手用了点力，脸上的表情似乎有些疼痛。最终还是暂时退出他的体内，坂本对上银时不知所措的眼神后忍不住亲了一下他的额头，引导着他翻过身来，背靠在自己怀里，性器再次顶入有些肿胀的粉嫩穴口中。

坂本稍微往后倾了倾，让银时舒适地躺在自己怀里坐在自己身上，性器顶着小穴的最深处，单手绕到前面去开始逗弄着银时的阴茎。前后都在被攻击，银时显然加快了喘息与呻吟的频率，抑制在喉间的叫声随着腹部的不适感一同涌出，性感的嗓音萦绕在坂本耳畔边，身体轻微一颤时又转过头去亲上银时的颊边，迫使他扭过头来跟自己唇舌交融的时候看见那副欲仙欲死的表情，情色十足。

操弄着他的后穴，握在银时阴茎上的手上下撸动，转而只用两指轻轻揉捏着软肉。顶端开始断断续续吐出一些粘稠液体，与白色的被褥混在一起却难免被打湿。另一只手顺着银时的大腿内侧一直往上来到隆起的腹部跟前，长茧的手心细细摩挲着光滑的肌肤，感受着鼓起的弧度，像在安抚似的慢慢抚摸。银时搭上他的手，与他一同压在自己的小腹上，眼里流露出的迷恋和柔和杂糅在一起。

“…它现在多大了？”坂本极力抑制住自己的声音颤抖，眼底的兴奋连带着呼吸的节奏一同被竭力控制着，他贴在银时耳边暧昧地轻声询问道。顺便有些恶趣味地在他耳边吹了口气，薄唇次次覆上红透的滚烫耳骨，湿热的舌尖轻轻舔舐。继而惹得怀中人轻微一颤，声音低弱：“五个月了。”

“想好取什么名了吗？”坂本的语气霎时溢满父爱。他眼里闪烁的光芒紧紧锁牢着这个还未出生的小生命，一想到还跟自己血脉相承便止不住地亢奋。他温柔细微的声音游走在银时耳边，轻轻撕咬着怀中人的耳骨再蔓下耳垂，“啊哈哈，我是没有想好呢。不过要是你来取的话，肯定很好听。”

银时边忍耐着激烈性事给自己带来的疼痛，精神逐渐走向高潮的同时死死守着清醒的神智虚弱地跟坂本讲话：“…我还等着你来取呢。哈啊…呃啊，既然是我们两个的孩子，肯定…唔嗯…肯定跑不了卷毛的基因，不如叫它小卷毛就行。”

坂本被逗笑了，他心情甚是愉悦地在银时耳边多落下了几个细碎的亲吻，字里行间溢满了笑意：“啊哈哈，是吗？小卷毛啊…真是个可爱的名字，不管是男是女都很适合呢。”顿住，又出声问道：“怎么样，银时，你希望是男孩子还是女孩子？我比较希望是可爱的女儿喔！”

“切…你一副女儿奴的表情，要是这小鬼是个男孩子该被你怎么嫌弃啊。”银时的语气略带嘲笑，他喘着粗气，音色已经有些喑哑，“是男是女都好，只要别给银桑我添麻烦就行。平时照顾万事屋那两个小鬼就已经够麻烦了，这下还得来个亲生的。”

“怎么会！如果是男孩子的话我也会很疼他的，别把人说的这么刻薄啊银时…”坂本委屈地反驳道，语气宛如一只大型金毛犬在极力讨好主人，“…你嘴上这么说，其实应该比谁都喜欢这个孩子吧。你看以前还在攘夷战争的时候你就经常一闲下来就去村子里和小朋友玩，当时我就看出来了。我也很喜欢小孩子。”

陈年旧事在性爱的时候被提起还真是一种别致的体验。银时失笑两声，“照顾小鬼们真的很麻烦啊，但是跟他们玩在一起也是件很快乐的事情。”他垂下眼眸出神地盯着自己的腹部，抓着坂本放在自己手心下面的手一起抚摸着圆鼓鼓的肚皮。似乎有些胎动，银时惊喜地扭过头去想跟坂本对望一眼，不想却正巧擦过他的唇边，坂本顺势吻了上来。

两人一路缠绵着又换回了原来的体位，坂本扶着银时的腰在他的体内肆意运动着，身下人挺立着的性器也将精液射在了自己的小腹上，润湿了肌肤。他控制着分寸没敢往生殖腔里顶，在那之外的地方急速运动制造出啪啪的暧昧水声，前端忍不住的欲望致使着自己也随之将精液射在了银时的内壁里，滚烫灼热的感觉包围了自己的下体，银时瘫软无力地呻吟一声。

“喂辰马…你今天又没戴套，还内射…”银时埋怨的声音响起。自从知道自己因为五个月前的那一晚过后意外怀了孕，他就开始十分注重每次做爱的时候坂本戴没戴套的问题。

坂本无辜地道：“你还怀着，不戴套也好内射也好其实都无所谓吧？”

听得银时真想一拳砸下去。“…说的一副理所当然的样子，你想挨揍吗？要不是你上次就这么干了我至于怀孕吗？”他一直都没有做好生育的准备，以前每一次性事的保护措施都会提前准备稳妥，却突然因为某天晚上仅仅只是忘了做措施就中奖，银时心里的疙瘩从知道自己怀孕后直到现在都三个月了还没消去。

“当时因为你发情期来的太突然…以前都没有这样的事情发生过啊，哈哈哈…”坂本干笑两声，边一副纯良的模样回着话边又在穴中射了一发，身下人果然开始牙痒痒了起来，瘫软无力的身体什么都干不了只能用极其细微的声音出声骂道：“混蛋辰马…你还是去死吧。”

坂本敷衍过去，“啊哈哈哈，还不能死，小卷毛还没出生呢。”

眼里泛起阵阵情意，想起半个月前银时刚跟自己坦白他怀孕了的时候自己激动得欢呼雀跃的心情，甘之如饴般的感受久久停在心头挥之不去。omega具有强大的生育能力，他一直没敢跟银时提要孩子这事儿，银时也从来没跟他提过，也算是看出了一点银时没做好准备的不情愿。但是不知不觉就发展成了现今这个状况，坂本简直深受感动。

发情期总算再次沉入水中，结束这场别具一格的性爱后坂本将银时打横抱着去了浴室给他清洗身体。进入冲凉房后被花洒倾下的热水浸湿的身体也开始发烫，银时张开双腿好让坂本给自己清理。他坐在墙角边，万事屋的浴室空间略为狭小，勉勉强强容下两个人。坂本的动作轻柔万分，银时慢慢呼吸着眯起眼睛享受着他的清理，却顿然觉得腹部开始疼痛。

“嘶…这又是怎么了。”银时额角冒汗，腹部一阵绞痛，跟刚刚的不适感完全不一样，这次的疼痛直直揪着心脏让自己有些喘不过气来。坂本关切地询问一声怎么了，银时抱着肚子表情有些扭曲，“我怎么知道…肚子疼，该不会是阵痛吧…啊可恶。”

坂本慌了神。他不知所措地看着疼痛就写在脸上的银时，语气惊疑不定：“银、银时…很疼吗？要不要去床上躺着休息啊？不对我还没帮你清理完…啊怎么办啊…”

饶是向来做事缜密有计划的坂本也会有手忙脚乱的时候。银时忽地笑了出来，勉强坐直身体上前扣住他的后脑勺，反倒过来安抚似的吻上他的薄唇，好笑道：“你看你这副样子真是狼狈。我虽然疼是疼，也不至于那么脆弱吧，蠢马。以前在战场上被敌人砍一刀可比这个疼多了。”

坂本流露出来的深深担忧让银时感到安心。坂本迅速清理掉他体内的东西，搀扶着他回到了被褥边慢慢躺下，好好将那件水纹和服重新穿在了身上。

大清早的经过这些剧烈运动后银时本来就没吃很多，就又有些饿了，早餐还剩一点，坂本拿去加热过后端到他面前，扑面而来的香味倒是没怎么引起自己喉间的不适感。银时寻思着他是不是终于可以吃东西了，咬了一口后勉强咽下去，终究还是逃不了想以光速冲向卫生间呕吐的悲惨命运。

坂本看在眼里疼在心里。他从来没考虑过原来怀孕是件这么辛苦的事情，能把人折磨成这样。银时一脸生无可恋地从卫生间走出来，打个哈欠都觉得想吐。明明第四个月的时候已经没了干呕的妊娠反应，怎么偏偏没过多久又上头了。

“银时…”坂本愁眉苦脸地喊了声他的名字。

“现在记得我叫什么了。”银时瞥他一眼，无精打采地道。

 

完

 

【结尾就他妈这样吧】  
写着写着突然我好烦躁，莫名其妙我好烦躁…）  
这回脑子有在转，车车终于突破四千大关…。  
顺便我无论如何也要贴出昨晚和某人的某些讨论对话，这个女人笑死我了q  
背景画师是Miki太太。


End file.
